


Skye

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only know how much someone means to you when the possibility of never seeing them again makes itself real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet by justdrabbles, enjoy!

No, you don’t understand how important Skye is to the team.

On the way to a SHIELD hospital, Coulson stays in the lab. He stays with Skye. He doesn't bother changing into more comfortable clothes. No, he stays with her. He gets a chair, and just sits beside the tube. Praying to someone he doesn't believe in that Skye would be alright. That she doesn't have to lose her life for SHIELD. She deserves more than that. He sits there and just stays with her. All night.

After a few minutes, Ward comes in. He’s been tossing and turning in his bed all night, but he just can’t keep Skye off his head. How she looked so pale, and so helpless. It felt like his younger brother being beaten up all over again, where he can’t do anything to protect and save. So he gives up on trying to sleep, and comes down to the lab. That’s when he sees his boss sleeping on a chair beside his rookie. He doesn't get a chair, instead he sits on the floor, leaning his back against the tube. And he just stays there with his rookie. And he vows to never leave her side again, and to protect her from anything. Even though in his mind, he knows well that no one can hurt her while they were flying. But he still stays with her. All night.

Jemma can’t sleep because all she sees is Skye’s blood on her hands. She feels so pressured, because this is Skye. This isn't just a regular patient, this is Skye. She has to do everything to keep her alive. She promised. She keeps crying in her bunk, and reassures herself that her friend will be fine. She gets her robe and walks silently to the lab. And she sees Coulson snoring slightly on a chair by Skye’s side. And she sees a sleeping Ward with his knees to his chest, and his head down. She gets a chair and sits by Skye’s side, across Coulson.

After seeing Jemma break down in front of him, Fitz can’t help but blame himself. He should have never let Skye go in alone. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He kept blaming himself. Why couldn’t he just be the big brother Ward wanted him to be? He couldn’t protect Skye. So he gets up from his bed, and walks to the lab to say sorry to her. But when he gets there, he finds three sleeping agents. Jemma was leaning on the glass protecting Skye’s sleeping body. He gets a blanket from one of the closets in the lab, and pulls it over Jemma. He sits beside her, and murmurs quiet apologies to Skye.

After putting the plane on auto, May goes to her bunk and gets a book. Something to keep her mind distracted. Distracted from the image of the young woman pale as snow with blood dripping from her mouth. Distracted from thinking how she couldn’t protect her. How she thought they could handle themselves, but couldn’t. She finds a book and quietly walks to the lab. And it hurts her a little bit that she was the last one to get there. She was too afraid to look at Skye in her condition, that she spent all night in the cockpit, thinking if she should visit her or not. But she does. When she gets to the lab, she gets two blankets from the same closet. She gently covers Ward with one, and she sits beside Coulson. She leans against him, and pulls the cover over them.

The team spends all night down in the lab, missing the comfort of their warm bunks and beds and pillows. Instead, they sleep together in the lab with the presence of each other, and together they promise themselves that they would do anything to keep their hacker alive. Because she is that important to them because she was their heart.


End file.
